Dominance
by A Secret Drarry Lover
Summary: One-shot in which Draco is a prefect, who decides to punish Harry using his special ways when he catches him wandering through the castle after curfew. WARNING: Contains mature content! [PWP (Porn without plot)]


**Fanfiction name:** Dominance

**Author:** A Secret Drarry Lover

**Length:** about 3,700 words excluding the Author's notes.

**Pairing:** Drarry (Draco/Harry)

**World:** 6th year at Hogwarts.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** One-shot in which Draco is a prefect, who decides to punish Harry using his special ways when he catches him wandering through the castle after curfew. PWP (Porn without plot)

**Warnings:** CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Detailed sex scenes. This fic has no plot, just pure gay porn.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine blah blah blah... I am not making any money from this fic, as you all know.

**DOMINANCE**

A long session of Quidditch practice left Harry tired and sweaty, but it was worth it. He was proud of the team's progress. His teammates played well, and if they continued playing like that in tomorrow's game, Slytherin won't stand a chance of winning. Their team was very weak this year even with Draco as a seeker, whom Harry had to admit was the best player the Slytherins possessed.

Harry picked up his broom and went back to the castle, heading to the prefects' bathroom for a bath. He stopped using the filthy stalls in the Quidditch Pitch since he gained access to the prefects' bathroom when he was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Glad to see that the bathroom was empty, Harry filled the tub with hot water and soap, stripped out of his clothes and sank into the relaxing water.

When he was done washing and rinsing his body, he stepped out of the tub and bent down to remove the drain plug. And that was when he heard someone behind him say "Nice arse, Potter." Startled, Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing by the bathroom's door. Harry didn't hear him coming, which frightened him. He wondered how long the man was here. The blonde's eyes were examining every detail of Harry's body. Suddenly remembering that he is still naked, Harry quickly picked his clothes from the ground and used them to cover his modesty, flushing with embarrassment. Draco smirked and passed by him, heading towards the cubicles.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" said Harry, although he knew that Malfoy will never leave just because he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you own the bathroom, Potter."

Harry looked away when Draco started unzipping his trousers to pee. He wanted Draco to leave and give him some privacy so he can put his clothes on, but he didn't have a choice but to wait until Draco finishes peeing and leaves. And so he waited, feeling exposed and vulnerable until Draco zipped his trousers and washed his hands. Before leaving, Draco gave him another scrutinizing look, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Harry's awkward state. He left before Harry could tell him to leave again.

Harry sighed out of relief. That was probably the most awkward situation Harry has ever experienced. He couldn't believe that Draco just saw him completely naked and kept watching and admiring his body. Harry trembled when he remembered what Draco said: "Nice arse, Potter!" What was wrong with him? Why would Draco say such a thing? The apparent reason was just to tease Harry. Isn't that what Draco always does? Tease. But Harry was afraid that it might be something more than that. What if he knows? Harry dreaded the thought of Draco knowing about his sexuality. He wasn't ashamed of being gay, but he didn't want Draco to bully him for it. Not to mention that if Draco knew, he will most definitely tell everyone and the news would be on the papers, and then Harry would never hear the end of it. But then again, how would he know, Harry asked himself. No one other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny knows about this, and Harry was completely sure that they will never tell anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy.

After putting on some clean clothes, Harry picked up his dirty ones from the ground, took his Firebolt and left.

Not to Harry's surprise, Gryffindor won. But to his dissatisfaction, Draco Malfoy beat him to the snitch. The Gryffindor team was lucky to have a score of 170 to 10 before Draco caught the snitch and ended the game with a result of 170 to 160 in favor of Gryffindor. The team did win, yes, but the fact that Harry didn't best Draco this time drove him mad.

The team threw a party for their victory in the common room. Harry never liked these parties, especially now. He hated being the center of the attention, as he was the seeker and the captain of the team, because he felt that he didn't deserve it. He also hated the noise and the crowdedness, which strongly smelled of alcohol and sweat. Feeling uneasy, Harry excused himself and left the common room and went to search for Hermione who he hadn't seen since breakfast.

Hermione never attended these parties, because she disapproves of taking Quidditch as an excuse to party and get drunk. Harry believes she has a point. He wondered where she was. He guessed that she's either doing her prefect duties or in the library studying. Harry went to search for her there but the library was so dark at this hour and it looked deserted. He was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"Potter!" It was Draco Malfoy, again.

Harry still couldn't look into his eyes since yesterday's awkward incident in the prefect's bathroom. He felt guilty and embarrassed that he wanked twice at the thought of it last night, imagining another scenario where Draco fucked him there on the bathroom floor instead of just peeing and leaving. He tried to forget that it ever happened, all of it. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be in bed? This is so past your bedtime."

"Ha- ha- ha. This is incredibly funny and amusing, Potter. I really can't handle your sense of humor… What are you doing wandering through the castle after curfew? I should put you in detention for this!" It wasn't the first or the last time Draco threatens to abuse his prefect authority against Harry.

"Oh, are you mad that we defeated you today in the game, so you just want to take your revenge by putting me in detention for no reason?"

Draco slowly crossed the room and stood close to Harry. "I have every reason," Draco said sternly. "I am a prefect, and you broke the rules. So I should put you in detention."

Harry felt uncomfortable with Draco standing so close to him, invading his personal space. He knew that the blonde just wanted to irritate him, so he pretended that he wasn't bothered by it, despite that their faces were inches away from each other and that they were breathing the same air. Harry caught himself staring at Draco's pink lips as the blonde spoke. He averted his eyes away from them with a deep feeling of embarrassment, and stepped back only to find a bookshelf in his way. He was trapped.

"I think you should be punished, Potter," said Draco out of the blue. "Punished hard for many things, like breaking the rules, for one. And for your winning today. You didn't deserve it and you know it. You were just lucky." Draco stepped closer, cornering Harry against the bookshelf, until their bodies were touching and Harry could feel the heat from Draco's body against his. The word 'punished' caused strange images to come to Harry's mind as he wondered how Draco is going to punish him. And their closeness wasn't helping at all. His cock twitched and Harry cursed himself for it. Not now, please!

"And you should also be punished," continued Draco, "for looking so sexy in your skintight Quidditch trousers today."

Harry started sweating. He felt his heart hammering hard against his chest. "Malfoy?" He asked, confused and not completely sure he heard Draco correctly. Whether what he heard was real or out of Harry's imagination, it was already too late. He was betrayed by his body and sooner or later Draco is going to notice how hard he is, given their closeness.

Draco put a hand on the bookshelf behind Harry, implying to him that he was trapped and he wasn't allowed to escape. "I bet you're gonna like it, Potter," whispered Draco against Harry's lips. "You would like getting fucked hard into a wall until you can't see straight, wouldn't you?"

Harry's heart fell to his toes. He couldn't believe that Draco has just said that. Harry feared that Draco was drunk or under some sort of spell, or worse making a fool out of him. He didn't know what to do. His instinct told him to run. He knew that he could; his wand was in his pocket and he can force Draco to get away from him, but he was so stunned to move. There was also the fact that he didn't want to. He wanted this. Whatever game Draco was playing, Harry was OK with it.

"Or would you like being shackled," whispered Draco seductively in Harry's ear, "unable to move or do anything except beg for my mercy and cry for a harder fuck?" Draco pressed his hips against Harry and grinded their crotches together. Harry was glad to find that Malfoy was as hard as him. "Interesting…"

"M-Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"You."

Harry swallowed. This isn't real, he thought. This was surely one of his numerous wet dreams he had about Draco. But he knew he wasn't dreaming when he felt Draco's hand stroking his right thigh, moving upward until he reached his arse and grabbed it, while rubbing his erection against Harry's. Harry was extremely turned on by Draco's actions. He was about to beg like Draco said, but he didn't want to lose the little pride he had left. He felt Draco's warm breath against his neck before Draco kissed it and nipped the skin there. "This is a mark of ownership," whispered Draco, stroking Harry's neck with his thumb. "I own you, Potter. You are mine to do as I please, and mine alone."

"Fuck…" muttered Harry.

"That I certainly will."

Harry couldn't control himself anymore. All thoughts of escaping or taking a grip on himself vanished from his mind. He grabbed Draco from his collar and kissed him passionately on the lips. Draco was taken back a bit, but he soon responded and kissed Harry in return. Their tongues battled for dominance until Harry gave up and let Draco's tongue wander into his mouth, examining every detail of it. When they broke apart for air, Draco smirked and said "So desperate, eh, Potter?" Before Harry could think of a clever comeback, Draco's mouth was on his again. The fact that he was kissing Draco Malfoy seemed beyond absurd to him. But, blimey, he was a good kisser, thought Harry. Draco stroked Harry's chest and pinched his nipples through his silk shirt, then started unbuttoning it. When it took him so long, Draco ripped the shirt open, causing buttons to fly everywhere across the floor.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? What if someone comes in?"

"Shhh! Unless you're gonna beg, then you're not allowed to talk without my permission. But to answer your question, I am about to fuck you senseless, right here, right now."

Harry never kissed a man before now, and here he was about to get fucked by Draco Malfoy of all people. And the surprising thing about the situation was that Harry didn't mind it at all. On the contrary, he felt that he would love to have Draco inside him, although he has no idea how it felt to have a dick inside his ass.

Draco's mouth descended to lick Harry's collarbone then his nipples. He bit them not so gently making them go erect in seconds. Harry moaned and Draco looked at him, amused. Draco then unzipped Harry's trousers and pulled his pants down. He looked at Harry's hard cock, studying every detail of it. Harry grew nervous, waiting for Draco to do or say a comment or something, but relief washed over him when Draco said "Not bad, Potter," which translates to "I like your big cock."

Harry let out a low-pitched moan when Draco, suddenly and without warning, took the whole thing inside his mouth. He pumped the shaft with his hand and sucked the head hard, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing a lot of precum in the process. His tongue swirled around Harry's cock and poked its slit, causing Harry to moan louder that he feared someone might hear them. The blonde used his other hand to pin Harry's hips onto the bookshelf, stopping him from thrusting in Draco's mouth. Even when he was blowing Harry, Draco still didn't lose his dominance over him.

Harry knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He felt himself coming and quickly pushed Draco's head away from his dick. Harry did not expect Draco to resist, but he felt slightly disappointed when Draco pulled away. Draco stroked Harry's dick until he came all over his torso.

"So soon, Potter. Don't you think?"

Trying to get some control over the situation, Harry rapidly ripped Draco's shirt apart like Draco did with his own. He can see that Draco had a strong build, judging by his firm chest and his flat abs, although he wasn't bulky at all, which Harry found to be very sexy. He then unbuckled Draco's belt and pulled his trousers down. Draco seemed to like Harry's eagerness and he pushed Harry down until he kneeled in front of Draco's crotch. Draco pulled his pants down and shoved his dick against Harry's face repeatedly. Harry already knew that Draco had a huge cock when he felt it poking his crotch earlier, but he was slightly surprised by how big it was when he saw it. Draco's dick was definitely bigger than his, and straighter.

Harry grabbed Draco's balls and rolled them roughly between his fingers. Draco didn't seem to mind. It was clear that he liked it rough. Although he had no clue how to suck a dick. Harry wanted to give Draco the best blow job ever. He looked at Draco as if to seek permission and Draco said "Oh for god's sake!" He pushed his dick deep into Harry's mouth and fucked his throat. Harry then took control and sucked without Draco's help. He tried to remember how Draco sucked him off and imitated it, twisting his tongue around the head and pumping the shaft with one hand. He grabbed Draco's rock-hard ass with the other hand and pulled it towards him. Hearing the moans that escaped Draco's mouth was worth having his throat fucked and worth swallowing Draco's bitter precum. He sucked harder and faster, hoping to make Draco come, but to no avail. Harry feared that he wasn't doing it right, but if Draco's moans were any indication, Draco enjoyed it. And as if to prove to him that he was doing a good job, Draco said, "Good job, Potter. You really know how to suck a dick!"

After a few moments, Draco took his cock out of Harry's mouth and pulled him up, turned him around and pushed him against the bookshelf. Harry suddenly realized that Draco was going to fuck him right now, and the severity of the situation settled over him. He felt very nervous and realized how little control he had. Draco had complete dominance over him and Harry was letting him. For as long as Draco has tried to humiliate Harry, and now he succeeded. Harry knew he's going to regret this day for the rest of his life and he will never be able to look into Draco's eyes again, but it was worth it, because it felt good, so good. Everything; the kisses, the seductive whispering, the blow job… He wouldn't tell Draco to stop. He knows that he can stop him if he wanted. But he doesn't want him to.

Draco pressed his hand on Harry's neck, pinning him on the shelves. Harry heard him whisper a spell and then felt Draco's cold fingers polishing his arsehole with lube. Without a warning, Draco inserted his cock deep inside him. Harry wanted to scream out of shock and pain but Draco inserted two fingers in Harry's mouth to keep him shut. Harry busied himself by sucking on them. The pain subsided after a while, but once Draco started moving, it returned back but with less intensity. Harry was thankful that Draco moved slowly to avoid hurting him. Soon, after a few thrusts, it wasn't painful anymore. And then it started feeling good.

Once Draco felt that Harry was ready, he slammed very hard inside him that it felt as if he was slamming into his brain. Harry started to moan with pleasure, which encouraged Draco to fuck faster and harder. "You like that, Potter?" whispered Draco. "I knew you would. You like that big, fat cock inside you, eh? That's what you're made for, Potter. You are my bitch. My sex slave. Mine to fuck." Draco cupped Harry's face and bit his neck, leaving another mark of ownership on his skin. Harry was now screaming. He begged as Draco said he would, and urged him to fuck him harder. He no longer cared about his pride. He lost the last dash of pride he owned the moment that Draco stuck his cock inside him and fucked him against a bookshelf.

Draco pulled out of him and grabbed Harry's hand, taking him to the closest table then carried him and dropped him with his back onto the table, not particularly gently. Harry studied Draco's muscles while he was carrying him. Draco raised Harry's legs and rested them on his shoulders, then wandlessly summoned his wand. Without a warning, Draco cuffed Harry's hands to the table's legs. Harry gasped out of shock. Now he was completely motionless. For some reason, it was a big turn on for Harry.

Draco then resumed his fucking in a better position where he is able to see Harry's expressions. Harry knew that Draco was surprised to see him hard again so soon. Draco leaned down and took Harry's lips into his, kissing him soundly. His thrusts did not falter for a second. On the contrary, Draco fucked harder and harder until the table under Harry started creaking and their bodies made loud slapping sounds with every thrust. Harry felt himself getting close. He was about to come for the second time. Draco must have felt it too because he said "don't come, Potter! Not now." And he gripped the base Harry's cock tight to stop him from coming. Harry didn't think that helped at all, he was about to give up and come when he felt Draco getting close as well. Draco released his grip on Harry's dick and started stroking it hard. Harry moaned loudly and told Draco to come inside him. And so he did and Harry came with him at the same time. Draco pulled out of him with a pop and dropped on his body. Harry wanted to tell him that this was the best thing he ever felt, but he stopped himself at the last moment. He didn't want to flatter him; Draco already had a very large ego. So he kissed him instead, and they stayed kissing passionately for a while trying to avoid the awkward post- sex situation that they both know they were going to face.

Draco moved first. He removed the bounds on Harry's hand then pulled up his pants and buttoned his trousers. Harry stayed still on the table, thinking about what it was going to be like between them now. Draco would probably go brag to his friends about how he made Harry Potter beg, how he got him under his control, how he humiliated him… Harry cursed himself for his stupidity, for letting things slip out of his control. Now Draco has something against him. If not that, then they will both pretend that nothing happened between them and keep it a secret. Either that or_ what? There is no way this could be more than a one-time thing, Harry reminded himself.

"Your detention, Potter," said Draco as he repaired all the torn buttons from his shirt, "is tomorrow at 8:30."

"What? I thought you already… punished me." Harry blushed at his own words.

"Yeah but you broke the rules again. I told you not to speak without my permission and you spoke."

"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did."

"What did I say then?"

"Come inside me, Draco Oooh!" Draco said in a very high-pitched voice.

Harry blushed again and said "I don't sound like that!"

"Whatever. Your detention is at 8:30, tomorrow, in my room. And bring that Cloak of yours that you use to creep on people. I don't want anyone seeing you going to my dormitory. The password is Vipera Dominor." Draco winked and left Harry in his mess.

Harry blushed as he realized what Draco is trying to tell him. He smiled to himself. Maybe there was hope after all…

**A/N: **This is my first one-shot fic, inspired by a picture I saw on tumbr in which Draco and Harry were having sex in a library. I really liked this version of dominant!Draco and bottom!Harry, and I _might_ write a sequel for this fic… So what do you think, guys? Please tell me in the reviews if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!

A big, special thank you to my beta, Sanaa. I don't know what I would do without you, sweetie.


End file.
